Life With Your Blood
by Kiara Yama-chan
Summary: Cagalli is a vampire... and Athrun is a human. they both are bound in a bond ... called the bond of blood


Disclaimer: GUNDAM SEED / DESTINY Sunrise

Original Story : Me

* * *

**LIFE WITH YOUR BLOOD**

CHAPTER 1

.

THE BLOOD

* * *

The gripping atmosphere haunting an old Castle in the middle of the forest.

Voice of the cry was heard screeching from a room in the Castle. A voice shouts a girl that sounds so terrible, makes any who heard would instantly go away. However, it isn't so ... For the occupants of the Castle. Such cries sound familiar and often occurs in it.

* * *

Cagalli shattered her servant's body unceremoniously to the floor, after she tried to taste her servant. Hh ... then she slumped, and sweat began to overwhelm her. Her head felt a little dizzy.

"Not again, huh?"

A voice came from the door of her room and shows a male figure looking with brown hair and lavender eyes. The man looked worried at Cagalli that was slumped with a servant who lying with bloody on her side.

"How many servant that you kill, Cagalli?"

"Tsk…," Cagalli clucked pissed on the guy in front of her.

"Only 16 servants," Cagalli replied so simply.

Kira stared at Cagalli with a look that is so intense.

"You know, if it's like this continue, you can harm our colonies and yourself." His voice sounded store anger.

However, Cagalli was not too put her attention on her brother's greeting. She then tried to stand, even though her legs a little vibrating because her powers began to weaken.

"It's not your business, Kira."

"No! Of course this have I to do, considering I was the Prince of the Castle. And you as the Princess of the Castle, should be understood of your position. Trick a human to be your servant that only for your satisfying thirst, it's forbidden Cagalli. "

"You don't know anything about me. So stop lecture me. "

"But… Caga,"

"Never mind, I'm tired of arguing with you." Cagalli leave Kira behind.

"Cih ... Until when are you going to like this Cagalli. " Kira stared downward, notice the wistful figure of human cadavers that have just become a victim of his sister.

* * *

"Welcome Lacus-sama, you look very healthy." greet a waiters Castle of ORB, at Lacus who recently arrived.

Lacus smiled sweetly responded the waitress.

"I'm here to meet Kira, Myrna."

"Well, Kira-sama is waiting for you in his room, Lacus-sama."

Myrna leads Lacus towards a small room located in the Castle. When it got to the front of the room, Myrna knocking softly on the door.

"Kira-sama, Lacus-sama has arrived."

"Send her in." reply that voice from within.

Myrna then opened the door and let Lacus to enter into it.

"What's up Lacus?" Kira approached Lacus who just entered his room, when Myrna already shut the door and left.

"It's about the incident a massacre that happened 10 years ago, Kira."

"Hm ..., you've found the man?" Kira sitting on the couch, followed by Lacus that also sitting right next to it. Lacus then rested her head on his shoulder.

"That's it. My father had already conducted an investigation further, and find the person behind the slaughter of our colonies at that time. "

"Is he human?"

Lacus rose from her position and staring at Kira seriously. "Yes, a leader of the Alliance, ZAFT, Patrick Zala."

* * *

Cagalli was in a chariot, went to a village which is located not far from the Castle. She pulled back the curtains a bit buggy to see the situation outside.

"Hot…"

Cagalli wearing a robe to cover her entire body from the sun that can burn charred body. She also noticed her surroundings, look at the people who might be she recruits to be ' servants '.

And when she had found the right person, she accidentally smell out a scent that is so familiar in the sense of smell.

"Please stop."

Cagalli get out of her chariot, and immediately walked down in a busy street with a crowd of people who are running the current activity.

Cagalli continues to walk to the smell of blood that was so attracted her attention. The sense of smell that is able to smell with a radius of more than 1 kilometer, led her to a place.

"This smell.."

When Cagalli already through the crowd of people, and was in a fairly quiet street. She immediately ran to catch the smell of blood that she had long been looking for 10 years.

But, once she comes to a place that turned out to be a Lake, she found no one else in that place. But, just below his feet. Red blood spots were so thick with a silver ring with ruby decorated by stone that looks so shabby there.

It seems this blood belonged to a girl. Cagalli squatting took the silver ring and lick the blood that is on the ring.

Her eyes are rounded when she tasted the blood.

"This blood…"

* * *

"So, at this time… Patrick Zala wasn't known of its existence?"

"We suspect he is hiding in the PLANTs. You know, how the vastness of PLANTs and how many human colonies there, Kira? "

Kira holding onto his chin, "Hm, the amount they were able to finish off our colonies in ORB."

* * *

Cagalli walking down in the area surrounding the Lake, hoping she'll find the ring's owner. It runs long enough, until finally she found a girl with the short hair is colored magenta are sitting on the edge of the Lake alone.

"Excuse me, miss." Cagalli greet her.

"Oh, what is it? There may I help you?" she replied with a friendly greeting Cagalli.

Cagalli then show ring he had just found out, "Are you the owner of this ring?"

Her eyes rounded immediately saw the ring held by Cagalli, making Cagalli narrowing her eyes.

_'It must be her.'_

The girl opened her mouth slowly, and ...

"Oh god, that's great this ring. Where'd you find it?" she said excitedly, making Cagalli cursed.

_'Apparently not,'_

Cagalli sat next to the girl, "I think this is yours."

"Of course not, I'm not the type of person who likes to wear accessories, haha," she laughed.

"Oh yeah, you're a stranger?"

Cagalli raised an eyebrow, "You mean?"

"You know, your clothes, it's weird. And why do you wear a cape?, And also your face ashen."

"This robe is to protect my skin."

"Haa?"

"I was exposed to a disease that does not allow me to hit the sun."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well, thank you." Cagalli looked straight lake in front of her now, a lake that is so calm and peaceful.

"Lunamaria ..."

Cagalli turned and found the girl stretched out her hand to get acquainted. She then welcomed the helping hand of the girl.

"Cagalli ..."

* * *

"So, Cagalli, where do you live?" Luna asked as they were on their way to a village.

"Me? Oh, I live there," Cagalli said as she pointed to a hilly forest which is located quite far from their present positions.

"You live in the forest? Don't you afraid?"

"No, because all my family lives there."

They both came to a wooden house that looks quite old but still standing strong, this house seems to have several renovations but still leave the traditional hallmark of ORB..

"We're here ..."

Lunamaria approached the house and knocked on the door.

"Nicol ... Open the door."

A man with green hair was seen coming from the house.

"What's wrong Luna?"

"Well, this girl seems to find the owner of this ring, you must know the one right? Given your profession is a blacksmith."

"Hey, the blacksmith doesn't make the ring Miss.".Nicol immediately took the ring held by Cagalli, and pay attention to the shape and carvings.

A second later, Nico was surprised to see the ring.

"Oh my God ... Where did you get it? " Nicol enthusiastically asked Cagalli.

"In the lake."

Nicol eyes immediately widened hear that, "He's back!"

* * *

Cagalli entering the castle with the look on the face of a very messed up and looks so weak, and as she walked past a room she heard the voice of someone who is so foreign was talking with her father, Ulen Hibiki.

She accidentally heard the gist of the talk 2 people.

"Your highness, if the princess continued to carry a human into the Castle, it will make the disaster on our colony, considering the human started disturbing people who disappeared from their villages."

"How can you know this news, while you were assigned to stand guard on the border of onogoro, Gilbert."

"I'm sorry Your highness, but the Princess had already wafted up to Onogoro."

"How to get there?" Ullen voice sounded so angry.

"Allegedly, there is a witness who saw the Princess tricked human being fooled then, and ..."

"And what?"

"And it makes ZAFT move. Gradually they will definitely find this castle, yourhighness."

Cagalli chuckled softly and walked quickly toward her room. She didn't care what was is spoken by the two old man. Because she did it already feels right to her, considering her life was not going to last much longer.

"I have to find it."

* * *

"Well ... well, look who's here." Yzak grumbled after seeing a man with a lot of luggage coming to him in the ORB.

"What brings you here?" Dearka asked the man.

"I'm here to keep an eye on the human colony village here, they said there was a vampire was keen to kidnap people in the village." he smiled at Yzak and Dearka.

"Hh, apparently the news has reached the ears of ZAFT, huh?"

"Yes, and they said their colony is the largest in ORB. This would be the perfect target. "

Yzak laugh heard the man's words, "Hahahaha, alright. I follow your game, Chief."

**TBC**

* * *

Helloo… I am a new author in here… and I'm sorry, if this story has a few faults. because, I am not very good at English. Can you review my story, give me a little motivation, please…. T_T *cry


End file.
